


Le petit soldat de plomb

by Listelia



Series: Les Passeurs d'Âmes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Memories, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Parenthood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: - Il fait noir, murmura Albus.- L'électricité doit être coupée, dit pensivement son père. Il sortit sa baguette. "Lumos."La fragile clarté se répandit dans l'obscurité, illuminant leurs visages.Albus regarda autour de lui.Ils étaient assis sur un vieux matelas rayé. Il y avait des étagères derrière lui, mais elles étaient vides, à l'exception d'un petit soldat de plomb, seul, renversé dans un coin.- Où est-ce qu'on est ?





	Le petit soldat de plomb

Harry se matérialisa derrière le bosquet d'arbres, au milieu de la plaine baignée de lumière par le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Il rangea le Portoloin dans l'arbre creux, brossa son jean, vérifia une dernière fois sa manche – le sang du Mangemort l'avait éclaboussé, mais il était presque certain d'avoir tout nettoyé – et enleva sa veste, qu'il jeta sur son épaule droite pour cacher l'épais bandage qui enveloppait son épaule le temps que le sortilège de guérison termine son effet.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre, fronça le nez pour remonter ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

Il faisait chaud et des criquets crissaient joyeusement dans les hautes herbes. À travers les branches, il apercevait au loin le _Terrier_ avec sa drôle de cheminée qui fumait et, plus près, au bout du sentier qu'il empruntait tous les jours pour aller au travail, leur maison au toit pointu, avec la boîte aux lettres en forme de bus londonien, la balancelle dans laquelle Ginny aimait s'asseoir pour lire des histoires à Lily et les cerfs-volants des garçons attachés à la barrière blanche derrière le cabanon.

Il sourit.

C'était son moment préféré de la journée : il rentrait chez lui et dans la plaine familière, son foyer était là pour l'attendre.

Il frotta son bras pour dissiper les fourmillements qui accompagnaient le sortilège de guérison. Ginny lèverait les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne dirait rien. Elle savait les risques qui venaient avec son métier d'Auror.

Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle qu'il essayait de dissimuler la blessure.

Il se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas chaloupé, cherchant du regard la silhouette qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître comme d'habitude à cette heure-là.

\- Papa !

Il rit en se penchant pour embrasser le garçon qui courait vers lui.

\- Hé, Al ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu as bien joué avec Rose ?

Deux yeux verts grands et limpides lui sourirent en retour sous les boucles sombres en désordre.

\- Yep ! Et toi ? T'as tabassé les méchants et t'as gagné, comme d'hab ? Supermaaan !

L'enfant avait pris la pose, une main sur la hanche et un poing levé vers le ciel, la nuque renversée. Harry éclata de rire et se mit à le chatouiller.

\- Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps à regarder ces dessins animés avec Grand-papa Weasley, observa-t-il. "La vraie vie n'est pas tout à fait comme ça, et, Merlin en soit remercié, ton père ne travaille pas en slip rouge et collants bleus."

Offrir une télévision à son beau-père avait été _son_ idée, mais il se demandait parfois s'il avait eu raison. M. Weasley, quant à lui, avait adoré son cadeau.

Albus se tortillait en gloussant de rire. Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa contre son père, passant son bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Harry tressaillit quand le poids s'appuya contre son épaule blessée, mais ses yeux étaient clairs quand il se tourna vers le garçon.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as gardé un peu de goûter ?

\- Nan, dit l'enfant, malicieux. "Maman a dit que tu devenais gros. Oncle Ron dit que c'est vrai."

Il pouffa et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à froncer les sourcils.

\- Oncle Ron va avoir des ennuis, gronda-t-il. "Je vais le dénoncer à sa femme."

Albus avait l'air de trouver ça très amusant. Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers la maison, une très vieille chanson au bord des lèvres.

\- Papa ?

Il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant et rencontra, surpris, son regard très sérieux.

\- Oui, Al ?

\- A la rentrée, t'sais…  je vais aller à Poudlard.

\- Je sais.

Il avait attendu la lettre avec autant d'impatience que son fils et l'avait lue par-dessus son épaule.

\- Alors… est-ce que tu vas m'emmener dans ton 'endroit super spécial', comme James ? Pour me faire ton discours, comme à lui.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_"Ton discours"._

C'était bien une expression à la James, ça. Il avait simplement voulu partager un moment avec son fils lorsque celui-ci avait atteint l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, lui raconter certains souvenirs précis – ceux qu'il n'avait pas entendu lors des soirées de retrouvailles  - et… maladroitement, sûrement, lui expliquer ce qu'il avait compris lors de ses années d'école : l'amitié qui compte plus que la gloire, le courage plus que les résultats scolaires, le pardon plus que les clans.

James en avait sûrement zappé la moitié, mais… _ça viendrait_.

Il aurait simplement voulu lui épargner de souffrir.

Albus tira sur sa manche.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il anxieusement. "Tu vas m'emmener aussi ?"

Il avait l'air de douter d'y avoir droit, comme souvent. Albus était si fragile, par rapport aux deux autres. Harry sourit et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour ton discours de rentrée ?

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il devinait l'inquiétude derrière la bravoure apparente.

\- Non, dit-il, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, ses yeux verts plongés dans les yeux de son fils. "Je ne vais pas t'emmener à l'endroit spécial de  James. Toi et moi, on va aller ailleurs."

James avait adoré l'île frappée par la mer et le récit d'Hagrid surgissant au milieu de la nuit, arrachant la porte et ajoutant une queue de cochon au postérieur dodu de Dudley.

Mais Harry savait exactement où il voulait être pour ce moment solennel avec Albus.

Il se releva et tendit la main.

\- Viens, dit-il.

Albus avala sa salive et mit sa main dans celle de son père.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Le bus s'arrêta d'un seul coup, projetant passagers, sièges, casse-croûtes et paniers à provisions contre les vitres. Un chat miaula de façon stridente et quelque chose se mit à fumer à l'arrière avec une affreuse odeur d'œuf pourri.

Harry et Albus se dépêchèrent de descendre et attendirent sur le trottoir le "bang" qui accompagnait le départ du véhicule magique.

Quand le silence fut revenu, le garçon regarda autour de lui, clignant des yeux au soleil qui s'intensifiait avec la fin de journée.

Ils étaient dans la rue d'une banlieue calme et sans histoires, tellement banale qu'elle ressemblait à n'importe quel autre avec les jardinets proprets, les toits tous identiques et les lampadaires sagement alignés.

\- C'est chez les moldus, ici, dit Albus, glissant sa main dans celle de son père.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

\- "Pourquoi on est venus ici ?

Il n'y avait pas de déception dans sa voix – il y en aurait eu s'il s'était agi de James – Albus était simplement interrogateur.

\- Parce que je vais te montrer ma maison. La maison où je vivais quand j'avais ton âge.

Les cils sombres du garçon palpitèrent.

Harry ne parlait _jamais_ de sa vie chez les Dursley avant qu'il ne soit inscrit à Poudlard.

Albus regarda tout autour de lui avant de réaliser que le bus les avait déposés devant le numéro 4, _Privet Drive_.

La maison ressemblait à toutes les autres, excepté que la pelouse n'avait pas été entretenue depuis des années et que les volets fermés étaient scellés avec des panneaux "à vendre".

\- Personne n'habite ici ? demanda Albus.

\- Non. Personne. Plus depuis…

Il sourit à l'enfant.

\- Plus depuis très longtemps.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée. Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et déverrouilla la porte après un bref coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils entrèrent rapidement et repoussèrent le battant derrière eux.

Albus éternua.

\- Il y a une tonne de poussière !

Il fronça le nez.

\- Et ça sent bizarre…

Comme son père ne répondait pas, il serra un peu plus fort sa main.

Harry frissonna et sembla s'éveiller d'un rêve. Il pencha la tête vers l'enfant.

\- Hum ? Tu disais ? Ah, l'odeur. C'est sûrement le parfum de ma tante Pétunia. Il était très persistant.

Les rayons de soleil couchant qui filtraient à travers les persiennes remplissaient les pièces d'une lueur orangée, dans laquelle dansaient des particules de poussière. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps jetés à la va-vite et il y avait une chaussure dans l'entrée. Une grande basket neuve tombée sur le paillasson dans la précipitation. Harry s'accroupit et la ramassa après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Oh, Dudley, elle a dû te manquer… murmura-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire mi-narquois, mi-affligé. "Ta basket fétiche…"

Albus lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Là-bas, c'est la cuisine où tu as gonflé ta tante comme un ballon ! dit-il avec excitation. "C'est tout comme tu l'as décrit !"

Il sautilla, fit un tour sur lui-même.

\- Oh, et là c'est l'endroit où Dobby a écrasé le gâteau sur la tête de la dame !

Dobby était son personnage préféré des histoires de son père.

\- Oh, papa ! C'est tout comme tu as raconté !

Ses yeux brillaient. Harry l'entraina vers le salon, lui montra la cheminée.

\- Les lettres sont sorties de là d'un seul coup, comme une centaine d'oiseaux, expliqua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes de bras. "Elles ont rempli la pièce ! Des tas et des tas de lettres – partout ! C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !"

Albus rit avec lui, dansant dans le salon comme lui autrefois lors de ce moment mémorable.

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage, quatre à quatre.

Dans la chambre où son père avait été adolescent, Albus s'assit sur le lit et s'enveloppa dans la couette sans se soucier du nuage de poussière. Pépiant de joie, il s'enferma dans l'armoire comme Dobby autrefois, s'enquit de l'endroit où Harry suspendait la cage d'Hedwige, voulut réentendre l'histoire du jour où Ron était venu avec la voiture volante et avait arraché les barreaux de la fenêtre.

Finalement, les cheveux trempés de sueur et les joues rouges, il se laissa tomber sur la moquette.

\- Tu es content ? demanda Harry, amusé, depuis le bureau où il s'était assis pour observer son fils.

\- Oui !

Il hésita un instant.

\- James n'est pas venu ici, lui ?

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Non. Tu es le premier.

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent de fierté.

\- Merci, papa.

Harry inclina le menton. Il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya sur le coin de sa chemise, puis redressa la tête.

\- En fait, il y a un endroit que je voulais que tu vois, en particulier.

Ils descendirent et le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée pendant quelques instants, silencieux.

Albus attendait sans s'impatienter. Ses yeux verts, sous son épaisse frange sombre, observaient son père, essayant de comprendre.

Harry finit par s'approcher de la cage d'escalier. Il ouvrit une porte dans le mur, une porte si petite que même Albus aurait dû se baisser pour la passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry sourit, comme s'il voyait quelque chose au-delà de l'enfant, très loin.

Quelque chose de triste et de doux à la fois.

Il tendit la main.

\- Viens, Al.

Ils se glissèrent dans le placard, s'assirent avec leurs genoux relevés, à l'étroit sous les marches en bois. Harry se cogna la tête en cherchant le cordon pour allumer l'ampoule.

\- Il fait noir, murmura Albus.

\- L'électricité doit être coupée, dit pensivement son père. Il sortit sa baguette. " _Lumos_."

La fragile clarté se répandit dans l'obscurité, illuminant leurs visages.

Albus regarda autour de lui.

Ils étaient assis sur un vieux matelas rayé. Il y avait des étagères derrière lui, mais elles étaient vides, à l'exception d'un petit soldat de plomb, seul, renversé dans un coin.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Dans ma chambre, Al.

Les yeux verts de l'enfant le fixèrent sans comprendre.

\- C'était là que je dormais quand j'étais petit, expliqua Harry, d'une voix plus enrouée qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. "Avant que je n'aille à Poudlard pour la première fois. Sur la première lettre que j'ai reçue, il était écrit : _'M. Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier, 4, Privet Drive_.' C'était ma chambre."

Albus avala sa salive et son visage refléta chacune de ses pensées.

Il comparait sa chambre confortable avec l'étroit cagibi.

Il réalisait soudain que les histoires drôles où Dudley agissait en personnage principal étaient en fait le récit de ses méchancetés.

Confusément, il comprenait que les taquineries de James n'étaient rien à côté de ce que son père avait vécu.

Lentement son imagination ôtait sa mère, son père et la jolie maison voisine du _Terrier_ pour le placer dans l'ombre inhospitalière du placard sous l'escalier.

_Seul._

_Sans personne._

\- Albus.

Il releva les yeux et Harry vit qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes.

Il sourit, se pencha et appuya son front contre celui de l'enfant.

\- Tout va bien, Al.

Le garçon lui passa ses bras autour du cou.

\- Papa…

Harry l'entoura et l'attira contre lui.

\- Albus. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? Quand tu vas aller à l'école, tu vas entendre plein d'histoires sur moi. _Harry Potter, l'Auror. Harry Potter, le survivant. Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort_.

Il inclina la tête, cherchant le regard de l'enfant blotti contre lui dans le halo de la baguette.

\- Les gens adorent les commérages et ça peut être vraiment pénible. Je sais que James n'a pas de problèmes à supporter ça parce qu'il est très à l'aise et sûr de lui-même. Il est bon en classe, il a plein d'amis, tout semble facile pour lui, hein ?

Albus acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi. Je n'étais pas très doué pour apprendre, je faisais souvent des erreurs et puis… je ne savais pas très bien comment me faire des amis. Tout ce que j'avais appris, c'était que je n'avais pas le droit de parler, d'exister, d'être heureux.

Il sentait le cœur de l'enfant battre tout près du sien, au même rythme un peu haletant.

Ils étaient tellement semblables.

_Severus._

_Albus._

_Lui._

Pas très sûrs d'eux, oubliés, capables de tout donner par loyauté et par amour mais incapables d'exprimer leurs émotions et leurs sentiments.

\- Al, quand tu iras à Poudlard, ne cherche pas à être meilleur que les autres ou à prouver quoi que ce soit. Sois juste toi-même. Prends le temps de connaître tes amis, même si tu n'en as pas beaucoup. Je n'avais que Ron et Hermione, au début. Et puis grâce à eux, d'autres gens sont venus.

Il chercha ses mots avec soin.

\- Rappelle-toi de ce placard. Comme il fait noir et comme on s'y sent seul. Tu seras reconnaissant pour tes amis, pour chaque jour où tu t'amuseras. Tu sauras que même si l'on n'est ni beau ni riche ni populaire, on peut accomplir de grandes choses.

Albus laissait les paroles s'installer doucement dans son cœur.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans le placard sous l'escalier, seulement le silence rempli d'images invisibles.

Harry revoyait son enfance et les années qui l'avaient transformé, les épreuves, les combats, les pertes – et tous ces moments de fou-rires, de bonheur, d'amitié si vraie qu'elle était presque palpable : jamais il ne pourrait être assez reconnaissant d'avoir rencontré Ron et Hermione.

Albus voyait l'homme qui partait le matin avec un large sourire et revenait au soir avec le même visage heureux, cachant ses blessures, si fort et si humble à la fois. Celui que tous admiraient et qui avait _toujours_ du temps pour lui, qui ne s'énervait pas de sa lenteur ou de ses erreurs.

Il se pencha et attrapa le soldat de plomb sur l'étagère.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, Al ?

Le garçon faisait tourner entre ses doigts la figurine poussiéreuse, l'air très sérieux. Il finit par lever ses grands yeux verts.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour je serais comme toi ? Un vrai héros ?

Harry sourit.

\- Je crois que tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'encore mieux qu'un héros.

Le sourire d'Albus, rempli de confiance, était la plus belle chose du monde.

 

oOoOoOo

 

James se planta devant son petit frère et fronça les sourcils.

\- T'étais où ?

Les longs cils d'Albus frémirent à peine.

\- Quelque part.

Lily vint se jucher à côté d'eux, sur le bord de la murette du jardin.

\- T'es allé sur l'île ?

\- Comment tu sais que je suis allé sur l'île ? brailla James.

\- J'ai entendu maman le dire, riposta la petite fille en tirant la langue.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Non.

Les deux autres échangèrent un coup d'œil au-dessus de sa tête. Le soir tombait et la nuit se remplissait d'étoiles au-dessus de la plaine. Dans la maison, Ginny vérifiait le bras d'Harry qui observait les enfants par la fenêtre.

\- T'étais où, alors ? insista James. "Qu'est-ce que papa t'a dit ?"

Albus se mordit la lèvre. Il s'obligea à regarder son frère dans les yeux.

\- ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh oh, s'exclama Lily en riant. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, tendit la main et tapota la tête d'Albus. "Tu deviens grand, ma parole."

Il se dégagea vivement.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

James soupira.

\- T'es grave. Viens, Lily, laissons monsieur bouder tout seul.

Albus les regarda s'éloigner, puis gonfla ses joues.

Il fourra la main dans sa poche et vérifia autour de lui que les autres étaient bien partis avant de sortir le petit soldat de plomb.

Il le contempla un moment, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son père s'approcher.

\- Al ? Ça va ?

Il tressaillit quand la main se posa sur son épaule et leva la tête. Harry sourit. Il s'assit à côté de son fils, croisa les mains entre ses genoux, renversant la nuque pour regarder le ciel sombre piqueté d'étoiles.

\- Je ne leur ai pas dit ton secret, dit Albus au bout d'un moment.

_Le secret que tu étais comme moi quand tu étais petit._

Harry tendit le bras et le passa autour des épaules de son fils.

\- Papa ? Quand tu… comme tu n'avais pas… de père. Toi, comment… à qui tu parlais ?

Harry respira profondément, puis se tourna vers le jeune garçon en souriant.

\- J'avais un ami qui était presque comme un père pour moi. Je pouvais lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et il ne pensait jamais que j'étais trop nul ou trop bête. Il m'écoutait toujours. C'était un sorcier très puissant mais aussi un homme patient et qui avait beaucoup d'humour.

\- Comment il s'appelait ?

\- Albus. Albus Dumbledore.

 


End file.
